


coup de foudre

by softsuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuna/pseuds/softsuna
Summary: coup de foudre [n]a sudden unforeseen event, in particular an instance of love at first sight.orlightning strikeorwhat hinata feels every time he's with atsumu miya
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

> i initially wanted to make this an angst, but then it became nsfw, but then i gave into the fluff. anyways hi! thank you for reading! this is kinda dedicated to [haro](https://twitter.com/kiyoomimi) because they seemed kinda down earlier, and i was in a writing mood and i thought this would cheer them up!

_ “Coup de foudre,”  _ Nishinoya piped up, a red blush high on his cheeks from all the alcohol in his body. “Not to be confused with  _ coup de foutre _ \--”

“Wait what the fuck is the difference?” Tanaka hiccuped from his seat.

“Shhhh shut up,” Noya slurred and leaned on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima made a face of annoyance, but he was also warmed up and softened by all the soju he’d had. “ _ Coup de foudre _ is this awesome word I learned in uhhhh France! It means uhhh lightning strike. Was thinking ‘bout how cool that’d sound if I shouted that instead of--” he took a breath-- “rooollliiinnngggg THUUNNDDERRRR!” 

Hinata was blissful as he laughed his heart out with his old teammates at their annual gathering.  _ Coup de foudre  _ sounded like such a cool word after all! His eyes flickered over at Kageyama, who was sitting opposite to him at the table. He was met with the sight of his best friend also laughing, swaying slightly, as if the alcohol had made him disoriented. Despite years having trickled by, the sands in his hourglass never wore at his feelings towards the boy he called his best friend. However, as his phone buzzed in his back pocket, any cloud of thought Hinata was beginning to float on was dispelled. 

**Sumu <3: ** Need me to come get you? Are you safe? Wait yer drunk hold on lemme call you.

“So what the fuck does the other thing mean?” Tanaka practically shouted.

“Cumshot!”

“THE FUCK?”

  
  


“Suuummuuuuuuuuu~” Hinata was absolutely beyond delirious when his boyfriend picked him up from the tavern. Daichi handed Hinata’s body to Atsumu with care and the blond held him with much tenderness, careful not to let him fall. 

“Hi baby,” he chuckled and turned his eyes back to Daichi. “No drinkin for ya?” 

“Would be a tad hypocritical if a police officer were to be drinking and driving,” Daichi laughed. “Either way, it’s always funny watching the rest get wild.” Atsumu smiled and nodded.

“Alright then Mr. Cop, I’ll be takin this one home then.” Hinata hiccuped at his side and placed a sloppy kiss on his shoulder. Atsumu snorted and carried him to the car. 

“Coup de foutre means cumshot,” Hinata said before bursting out into a frenzy of giggles. Atsumu couldn’t help but snort at his boyfriend’s new discovery.

“Yeah? Did Noya teach ya?” Hinata nodded and piped up again.

“But coup de foudre means lightning bolt.”

“What’s the difference?” 

“One’s big boom, other comes after the big boom boom.” Atsumu deadpanned at his boyfriend’s answer and promptly dropped him. “SUMU!” he yelped, but Atsumu had already started walking away. “I could have died!” Hinata squawked as Atsumu shrugged off his bites. 

Perhaps  _ coup de foudre _ was the best way to describe his relationship with Atsumu. Like lightning, it was powerful and it lit up his world. Every time they were together, the rest of the world would fade to black and whatever they tackled together was set to fire. They were loud, dominant, flashy, and powerful. And just like a lightning bolt, their love was struck fast and early. 

Atsumu could always recount the first time he laid eyes on Hinata. He had just scored a point against his first opponent at nationals-- the freak quick. Atsumu could distinctly remember how his heart had shot through his chest watching the sheer speed of the play. He was lucky he hadn’t blinked and missed the moment. All he wanted to know was who Kageyama had just set for? A monster? As Hinata spiked the ball onto his opponents’ side, he had just as fast spiked a lightning bolt of curiosity into his mind. And as he watched the Shiratorizawa game later that day in preparation to face him later, that lightning bolt shot through his heart as he watched the orange haired freak win against a powerhouse. The excitement that had his adrenaline flowing through his body like fire through a forest shook him to the core. His hands had started shaking and his senses were tense with a burning passion to play against him. Even Suna had noticed his antsy behaviour that night. _ Coup de foudre.  _

For Hinata, it took a little longer to get struck. At the time, his head was full of his best friend.  _ Premier amour _ beats _ coup de foudre  _ sometimes. It’s hard to get struck by lightning when you’re in a bubble. It wasn’t until Atsumu was finally on the opposite side of the court that the force of nature caught up. As Atsumu and his brother improv shot Hinata’s signature attack back into his face, the shot pierced through his heart. Maybe, just maybe, Kageyama wasn’t the only person out there for him. It was hard to come to terms with this realization. Years passed as he denied any scars that the shot left on him, but evidence was there. It was only until he faced his first love and the tormentor of his thoughts at the same time that he finally understood. Yes, Kageyama would always hold a place in heart, but the net between them was also the cutoff to an era of immaturity. Behind him, always in place to back him up, was Atsumu. Kageyama had inspired him, motivated him, but Atsumu was the one who elevated him. 

Hinata never believed in love at first sight. That much was proven by how much he loved Kageyama, despite hating him at first. However, Hinata wholeheartedly believed in love at first set. The first time Kageyama had set for him, something in Hinata shifted. His world moved in a different direction, and suddenly that hatred for the lonely king of the middle school court began to dissipate and awe grew in its place. 

As for Atsumu, the first time Atsumu had set for Hinata, his worldview shifted once more, but awe was no longer replacing hatred. Understanding replaced respect. The respect Hinata already had for the blonde had only grown with the feeling of being understood by his new teammate. In that moment, Hinata felt bound to Atsumu in a way that Kageyama could never achieve. His old setter was a partner, but not his partner. Atsumu felt like he was molded for Hinata, and he would later find out that that applied to more ways than one. 

“Sumu?” Hinata slurred from the passenger seat. Atsumu’s eyes were on the road, staring ahead at the tail lights of the other cars. The red glow of the road illuminated the car, and he glanced quickly to his lover. His hand was on Hinata’s thigh, rubbing in circles slowly, a calming presence for Hinata to focus on in order to sober up.

“Yes sunshine?” Hinata hummed happily at the nickname, he loved it when Atsumu was sweet on him, and it happened to be often. Atsumu was soft on Hinata in a way Hinata never thought possible. 

Hinata’s head was fuzzy, blurred with the thoughts of Atsumu’s touch on his body. His hand on his thigh was all too warm and Hinata could feel himself sweating, unsure whether the change in atmosphere was the alcohol or the low timbre of his boyfriend’s voice. Hinata shifted in his seat, and he remembered he still needed to answer Atsumu, but the fuzziness in his mind had erased whatever was there beforehand and replaced it with the sweetness that covered his tongue from peach soju.

“I forgot, sorry,” he slurred, his legs falling wider in his seat. Atsumu came to a stop at a red light and raised his eyebrow at his red faced boyfriend who was squirming in the passenger seat. He smirked and squeezed Hinata’s thigh, moving further up between his legs. 

“Speechless sunshine?” Atsumu teased and Hinata moaned softly at the slight rasp in his voice and the roughness of his palms. The lighting in the car turned from red to green and Atsumu turned his attention back to the road. Hinata whined for his boyfriend’s attention, his drunken state not realizing that his life was worth more than a bit of foreplay. 

“Sumu.” Hinata was wanting Atsumu quite badly, and all of a sudden. Well, not very sudden considering Hinata  _ always _ wanted Atsumu. Be it on the court, at home, at the store, it didn’t matter. Locker rooms were the bane of his existence, as he had to sit there and watch his boyfriend change, his beautiful body being shown off, his pregame clean smell filling his senses. His favorite fantasy was one in which Atsumu would pin him to the lockers after losing a game and let out all of his frustration onto Hinata’s body. Not that Hinata ever wanted to lose a game, but he wouldn’t mind losing just one to achieve that fantasy. 

“We’re almost home, baby.” Atsumu’s voice was low and soothing. It egged Hinata on, but it also washed a sense of calmness over him. Something about Atsumu always calmed him down, no matter what mood he was in. Atsumu was the first person on his mind to call when he was sad, angry, or overly excitable. He was like a stable rock he could always hold on to.

Hinata took a deep breath and allowed himself to get swallowed by the pounding in his head. The alcohol swam in his brain and made him feel dizzy and giggly all over again. So he giggled. And it rang like chimes in the quiet car, driving into the blanketed night. Atsumu peered over, his eyes dazzling with glimmers in the night. They sparkled as he listened to his boyfriend giggle and sway in his seat. Hinata always liked to imagine Atsumu’s ears perking like those of a fox whenever he got that look on his face. 

As they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment, something heavy settled in Hinata’s chest. It started making him feel cramped and uncomfortable. He couldn’t place a finger on what was the cause. Atsumu hummed softly and gave Hinata’s thigh a final squeeze before getting out of the car smoothly. The feeling in Hinata’s chest surged again, rising up to his throat, making him feel like he couldn’t speak. 

“Sunshine?” Atsumu had opened Hinata’s door and was waiting for his boyfriend to unbuckle, but Hinata’s body felt heavy. Atsumu huffed a short laugh and reached over to unbuckle him. He picked up Hinata with ease, using the back of his heel to close the door to the car after turning around his Hinata in his arms. The loud sound of the door closing, echoing through the now deserted parking lot, made Hinata jolt slightly and the pressure in his chest built up. 

It wasn’t until Atsumu had reached the door to their apartment that Hinata had finally figured out how to relieve the heaviness in his chest and throat. So he cried. It was a sniffle at first as Atsumu set him down, but the blonde always noticed and as soon as the door was opened, he ushered Hinata inside, where he could finally let go and break down in full body sobs.

Atsumu didn’t need to speak as he picked Hinata back up and rocked him in his arms a little. Hinata clung to his boyfriend’s shirt, as if holding on for dear life. He stayed there, sobbing into his shirt. Atsumu quietly moved towards their couch and sat down. He readjusted so that Hinata was leaning against him upright and started rubbing the ginger’s back soothingly. 

“What’s going on, sunshine?” There it was, the electric shock that started at the tip of Hinata’s ears and traveled to his brain, to the tip of his tongue, to the tips of his fingers, to the coils of his spine, and to every nerve and muscle in his body. It was the electric shock that brought him back to reality, that broke through the fog of his mind like a butterknife in summer. It flushed him high in his cheeks and deep in his heart. His heart-- he’d forgotten how to breathe for a moment.

“Deep breaths, gorgeous,” Atsumu reminded him, as if hearing the imperfection in his heartbeat. Hinata closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his tears, but it resulted in a large hiccup that left him deeply unsatisfied, so he cried harder.

Atsumu had begun carding his fingers through his ginger hair, scratching at his scalp helpfully. Hinata decided to focus on that feeling and listened to Atsumu’s calming breaths.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” he drawled out once his tears had stopped rolling down his cheeks. Atsumu hushed him.

“It’s okay Sunshine, yer just a bit drunk. Let me take care of ya, yeah?” Hinata nodded slowly and Atsumu placed a swift kiss to his forehead. He shifted a bit to take Hinata’s shoes off and put them down on the floor gently, careful not to make any startling noises. 

Atsumu slowly stripped Hinata down to his boxers, mixing in a few kisses to the process. He placed a kiss on Hinata's collarbones as he took off his shirt. Placed one on his hip bone as he tugged his pants off. Placed one on his neck as he laid him down on the couch and lazily grabbed one of the throw blankets to wrap up his boyfriend in a burrito. 

“Ready to go, burrito?” Hinata giggled at his boyfriend’s nickname and sniffled. He felt better already. Atsumu picked him up and walked all the way to their bedroom. He gently placed Hinata on there before turning around and walking out. However before he could make it out, Hinata let out a loud, needy whine. 

“Where you goin?” he slurred. Atsumu returned and kissed his nose swiftly. Normally, Hinata would grab Atsumu’s shirt and cling as hard as he could to get his boyfriend to stay, however Atsumu had trapped his arms in the blanket burrito. 

“Just gonna clean up the livin room, I’ll be back in a second.” Hinata sniffled and Atsumu was out. 

Hinata stared at the ceiling, there was nothing else for him to do. He watched the fan spin and he slowly got dizzy again. Heat crawled up his neck and back uncomfortably again, so he decided to undo the burrito.

“Whatcha doin?” Hinata was caught mid burrito exodus. He smiled at Atsumu stupidly and wiggled some more. 

“No burrito!” Atsumu laughed and closed the door behind him as he approached the bed. He took off his shirt and Hinata paused to watch as Atsumu’s skin stretched over his abs and arm muscles. The heat returned, but it was no longer from the blanket. It was similar to the one from the car. His breath caught in his throat as Atsumu crawled over the bed and on top of his body, caging him in place. Hinata’s eyes wandered back up to Atsumu’s eyes, and he felt tense, tense, tense. Atsumu smirked a suggestive smirk, but it was quickly replaced with one of amusement. He collapsed on top of Hinata.

“Wait!” Hinata wheezed, his chest punched out of breath as his heavy boyfriend fell on top of him. He hit Atsumu’s back. “Tap out, tap out!” he cried, in a fit of giggles. Atsumu laughed along with him and rolled off of him before wrapping both of his arms around Hinata’s chest and pulling him into his chest. 

“Shaddap,” Atsumu murmured, burying his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck as he spooned him. 

“But I’m hornyyyy!” Hinata whined. 

“I said shaddap, you never finish when yer drunk anyways.” Hinata squawked indignantly. 

“That’s not true!”

Atsumu did not dignify him with a response, instead pulling Hinata’s back closer to his chest. He took a deep breath and held his boyfriend like a pillow. Hinata sighed and melted into the spoon, bringing one of Atsumu’s hands closer to kiss. 

“Night Sumu,” he whispered.

“Night Sunshine.”

“Hey Sumu?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

Atsumu stayed silent for a beat before slightly shaking his head and lightly biting Hinata’s shoulder.

“I just love you, stuuuuupid. Now sleep, we have practice in the morning.”

“WHA?!”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i wrote this with my bdsm playlist playing in the backgroud
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sftsuna)


End file.
